It's Never You
by xxMyCupxx
Summary: Will Rose ever except the other Doctor or will she never learn to love him. Will he be patient enough for her to make up her mind or will he break and leave her.
1. Chapter 1

The other Doctor stood there on the beach while he watched Rose collapse on her knees onto the sand draining her eyes of tears. He felt awful he wanted to comfort her but he knew it would only make it worse.

_She doesn't love you. She loves nothing but a replacement. Rose would never want a replacement._

While Rose was crying Jackie managed to call Pete.  
"Come on you guys we have a zeppelin waitin' for us!"

"We should get going." The doctor said in a hushed tone. Rose looked up and slowly stood up. She started walking but she then went on running. She stopped running once she was in front of Jackie and 'the doctor'.

"It will be ok, you know?"Jackie said not looking at the Doctor.

"What if it won't... What if-" is all he was able to say before Jackie cut him off.

"Don't start with me boy. I know my daughter better than anybody and I KNOW she will come around. Just be patient. It was the same deal with me and Pete, but look at us know we are the happiest we can be. Just like I said be patient." All the Doctor could do is nod. He just had to hope that Jackie was telling the truth.

Once they made there way to the launch pad where the zeppelin was waiting they climbed on board. Rose immediately mad her way to the kitchen to make some tea and get her mid off of things. The Doctor made his way to Rose but right before he could say anything she looked him sternly in the eyes and said

"Get away from me, please" The Doctor looked at her with sadness and hurt in his eyes and simply turned his heels and made his way towards the seating area. He plopped down onto the chair and sighed.

_She will never love you. Your nothing but a replacement. Rose would never love a replacement._

While he stared through the window all he could think about was that same thought. Over and over and over, like a broken record.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new Chapter hope you like it**

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion they were greeted by Pete and a little boy that The Doctor could only assume way Tony.

"Roooose! Roooose!" Tony said while he ran at Rose. She greeted him with a hug and lifted him to the sky.

"Hi Tony, I missed you, did you miss me?"

"I missed you this much." Tony lifted up his hands and spread his arms as much as he could.

"Wow that's a lot."and then she gave Tony that smile. The smile that made the Doctors now only one heart melt to the ground.

"who's that?" Tony said in a whisper pointing his finger at The Doctor .

"Ohh that's ... Umm" she didn't know what to say she couldn't just say ' Oh he's just a clone of the man I love'

"I'm The Doctor." He finished for her because he knew she didn't want to say it.

"Are you Roses boyfriend?" The Doctor almost blurted out 'I wish' but he stopped him self and quickly said,

"No, we're just... friends." It hurt him inside to just say that they were only friends. He loved her more than anything but clearly she did not feel the same about him but she did about the real Doctor.

"Ok. Doctor do you want to play?" Tony asked with a big smile on his face.

"Would I ever." And with that Tony grabbed his hand and dragged him of to his room.

* * *

After Rose was done explaining the whole situation to Pete she went to the kitchen for a cuppa and found her mother sipping some tea.

"Are you alright with all this Rose?"Jackie broke the silence with a simple question she has been meaning to ask.

"Yes, I mean...no. It's not him. He's still out there somewhere." Rose said with tears already threatening to spill out.

"I know love but you can't ignore this Doctor forever. Give him a chance to show you that he is him. You can see he loves you just by the way he looks at you. There must be some part of you that loves this Doctor, especially after snogging him senseless on the beach."

"You think this is easy mum! I want to give him a chance but I can't! It's not him! I will NEVER and I repeat never love him! I can barley look him in the eye!"

But what Jackie and Rose did not know was that The Doctor was just across the hallway and heard every single word.

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. Reviews keep me going *hint hint wink wink***


End file.
